There exists an image processing apparatus wherein, in order to realize resource conservation, an erasable developer is used to form an image on a sheet, and, after use of the sheet, the image on the sheet is erased by an erasing device. However, an issue arises when using an erasable developer, in that different lots of developer may have different appropriate values for the fixing temperature and the voltage applied on the photosensitive drum, as well as a different threshold temperature for erasing the image.
To address these variables, there has been proposed using correction values stored in a memory in the toner cartridge, and, when the image is formed, the correction values are read and applied to correct the fixing temperature, the voltage applied on the photosensitive drum, etc.
However, with this technology, no consideration is made for the erasable developer, and it is impossible to modify the erasing temperature.
Consequently, there is a need for an image processing apparatus, a developer cartridge, and an image forming method that can correct the image forming conditions and the image erasing conditions related to the use of erasable developer.